


Knee Socks

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Edgy Sana, F/F, church girl dahyun, smoking and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: "Oh, I just wanted to chat with my favorite church lesbian." Sana's eyes twinkled as she smirked at a shell shocked Dahyun.





	1. Knee Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh... SAIDA is my least fav Sana ship, (Dahyun plays with my girls feelings too much hm) but I have to admit they're cute sometimes so I couldn't resist writing this when I got the idea. Kinda a mess but enjoy anyways.

Dahyun hates the smell of smoke.

Always has. From when she was a kid, pressed next to the old men in church or the edgy kids in the girls bathroom trying it out for the first time. It always seemed to make her stomach turn in an unsatisfying way.

And it was just her luck that her neighbor was a smoker.

Her very hot neighbor.

Dahyun had moved in just a week ago and from their short interactions when she'd come to introduce herself— baring with her a small cactus of greeting— she'd been left breathless by the girls beauty.

She hadn't smelled it on her the first day they met, as Dahyun enthusiastically thrusted the cactus to her— her moist hair had gave away her recent shower. But a few hours later when Dahyun had peaked outside the joint balcony, she'd watched as she placed the tiny cactus on the garden bed attached to their building and to Dahyuns horror, produced the stick of death and a lighter.

And then after that Dahyun swore she could smell her from down the street.

 

x

 

Her name was Sana and she was older then Dahyun by two years.

She was Japanese and listened to a lot jrock (though Dahyun did hear her singing along to SNSDs Mr. Taxi from time to time).

Information about the older raven haired girl came from their mutual neighbor, Park Jihyo, whom lived across from them and Dahyun had taken a liking too after they'd spent at least an hour talking the first day they'd met. Curious about her mysterious attractive neighbor, Dahyun had asked if they were close.

"Sana's friendly, but she tends to keep to herself. Sometimes she'll bring left overs from the restaurant she works at." Jihyo replies with thoughtful wisp to her voice, "Never any problems. Sometimes though..." her eyes flickered to the closed balcony door, "Her girlfriends can be loud."

Dahyun perked up at her words, her brain bouncing around the word "girlfriends". "Oh?" She responded, nonchalantly as she could.

Jihyo nodded, her eyes sparkling with the gossip she was about spill, "She's got a lot of them, not at the same time," she hastily adds as Dahyuns eye widen, "But I've seen a lot of girls come and go from that apartment."

"They could just be friends." Dahyun doesn't know why she's trying to excuse her neighbors apparent active sex life.

Jihyo shakes her head, "Like I said, her girlfriends can be loud. And I'm not talking about in the midst of making love, no, I'm referring to when the relationship is clearly over and they're crying outside the door, or pounding on it like madwoman. She seems to have a taste for the dramatic ones."

Dahyun gets to experience what she means just a few weeks later when she's coming home from work and there's a small girl waiting outside of Sana's door. Dahyun believes she's seen this same short girl coming in and out of Sana's apartment a few times.

"Hello." Dahyun greets, she's never been able to not greet people once they meet eyes.

"Hello." The girl greets, a small elf like smile on her face.

"Are you waiting for Sana?" Dahyun looks pointedly at the door, she knows by now that Sana works early Sunday's and would be home shortly.

The girl nods, "I forgot that she works on Sunday mornings." She says sheepishly, "Do you happen to have water? I'm kinda thirsty..."

Being the friendly girl that she is, Dahyun invites her into her apartment, "You can wait in here until Sana comes home. I know she usually comes home around four."

"Would you mind if I go out into the balcony?" Eunha, as the girl introduced herself, asks after Dahyun hands her a water bottle.

Dahyun figures she wants fresh air so she opens the door for her and leaves it open for her to come back in case she gets cold.

Two hours later, when Dahyun is done cooking herself dinner and half way through her book, she realized Eunha has yet to come back in.

She hears the yelling just before she can get to the balcony door.

Peeking outside, she sees that Eunha is not outside, however; Sana's sliding door is open.

And by the sound of Sana's yelling, she is not happy about it.

Dahyun slowly slides her door closed.

 

x

 

It takes almost an hour for Eunha to leave with the slam of a door and Dahyun sits anxiously, wanting to go over and apologize and explain herself but also fearing facing a probably angry neighbor.

Getting on Sana's bad side was the opposite of what Dahyun desired.

She was pacing in front of her door, wondering if it would be better or worse to offer her dinner in apology. Three sharp rasps on the door scare her out of her deep contemplating and her stomach drops.

She knew who was on the other side of the door without having to look.

Taking a steady breath, she opened the door slowly, her sheepish smile dropping at the glare that greeted her.

"May I come in." Sana commands more then asks and Dahyun quickly swings the door open for her to enter. Her palms are sweating as she closes the door behind her and follows Sana over to her small living room. She's facing her, with arms crossed and an arched expectant brow. "Mind sharing with me why my ex-girlfriend was in my apartment?"

Dahyun laughs nervously, "I'm sorry about that. She asked for some water and I let her in my apartment and then she asked to wait on the balcony and I honestly forgot about her until I heard you guys yelling. I have no idea how she got into your apartment, I'm really really sorry though." She manages to squeak out, guilt heavy on her shoulders.

Sana rolls her eyes, "Eunha, that clever fox. I tend to keep my slider door opened to let air into my apartment while I'm gone." She explains, huffing in frustration. Her glare has softened though, much to Dahyuns relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She feebly responds, still feeling guilty.

"Look, don't go letting girls into your apartment anymore. If they're outside waiting, it's for a reason. All my friends have keys to get inside so you don't have to worry about it." She says it so firmly that Dahyun can't help but nod her head.

"I'm sorry, again..."

Dahyun apologizes once more as Sana is walking out her door, a container of food Dahyun shoved at her in her hands.

"Don't worry about it kid," This time Sana smiles more gently at her, _it's beautiful_ , Dahyun thinks. "I'll return this to you later." She says, shaking the container of spaghetti.

Dahyun grinned, "Stop by any time."

 

x

 

Dahyun got her container back a few days later, when Sana knocked on the door with a small smile, handing it over packed with brownies.

Just as Dahyun had been about to place one in her mouth, she'd gotten the wild thought that they were perhaps not normal brownies. She may have grown up sheltered and in a religious family but she wasn't oblivious to things like drugs. She knew that brownies were a common treat to infuse the illegal greenery and it made her eye the container suspiciously.

Would Sana really do that, was the real question.

Perhaps Sana hadn't actually forgiven her for letting her ex-girlfriend into her apartment. Maybe she'd infused marijuana into the brownies as some kinda payback, somehow having sensed Dahyuns innocence to such vices.

Sana didn't seem like the evil type, even if she wore mostly black, her hair dyed the darkest shade of raven, and small thin chokers decorating her neck. That was all just appearance.

She thought of her beautiful smile and the way she'd gently accepted Dahyuns odd cactus gift.

Sana may have looked tough but Dahyun knew deep down that the girl was not bad.

Taking a deep breath, Dahyun brought the brownie up for a bit.

Her mouth instantly watered as the chocolate sweetness melted on her tongue.

It was the best brownie she'd ever had.

If they were filled with some kinda weed, Dahyun no longer cared, as she shoved one after the other into her mouth.

 

x

 

They weren't weed brownies like she had feared.

But they did leave her with a bad craving for more.

In the hallways - the odd few times they managed to run into each other - Dahyun had to bite her tongue from asking for more.

Dahyun wasn't shy or introverted by any means, she could start a conversation with just about anyone; but something about the older girl had her pausing and blushing.

Dahyun blamed it on her bad timing.

One evening when Dahyun had come home from work, she'd decided to go out and water her plants outside.

She's been welcomed by the site of Sana out on her side of the balcony smoking _topless_.

Pink was suddenly Dahyuns favorite color.

 

x

 

Dahyun didn't actually get to taste the brownies again until about two months later.

Jihyo had invited them over, her neighbor friends she had introduced them as to her fiancée.

Dahyun had gifted them a moon cactus. Sana had brought a container of brownies.

Dahyun had learned by then that Sana was a baker, working for a family friend and in line to take over their bakery. Which explained her mouth watering brownies Dahyun sometimes dreamed about.

(Of course she'd learned that from Jihyo, she still got tongue tied around the older girl.)

Sana and Dahyun seemed to be the only strangers in the small gathering so they naturally stuck together, sitting on the couch, picking at the platter of fruit in front of them.

Dahyuns nervs were on end as Sana sat beside her snickering.

"What?" Dahyun finally managed to stutter out.

"You dress like a church kid."

Dahyun blanched, looking down at her pastel knee length skirt and white button up. She'd also worn a headband and put her hair up in a bun.

Sana wasn't all wrong, they were her church clothes, however; Dahyun felt defensive.

"What's wrong with church clothes?"

"Oh god, you are a church kid." Sana's eyes widened with amusement, "What a pity."

Before Dahyun can question what she means by pity, Jihyo bounces over, forcing them to join her group of friends and work buddies in a game.

 

x

 

A dark thought creeps into Dahyuns mind one night.

Had Sana assumed she was straight?

For weeks her comment had plagued her as she watered plants mindlessly at work. It ate away at her when she waved hello to her in the hallway and met her outside on the balcony.

She knew Sana was gay, her run in with Eunha and Jihyos gossip had told her that much. A tiny flutter of hope sparked into Dahyuns thoughts as her mind wondered if her crush could be reciprocated. Before she knew it things were starting to click and Dahyuns thought bunny was running marathons.

Why else would it be a pity?

Dahyun shakes her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

 _She must be an atheist_ , Dahyun repeated to herself.

 

x

 

The next time they saw each other was back outside on the balcony.

Sana was thankfully - and unfortunately - more clothed.

And by more clothed, she meant she wore black long stockings and a large grey sweater.

Dahyun also assumed small black booty shorts but she didn't let her eyes wonder that far.

"You come water those plants everyday, you really dig them huh?" Sana asked after a drag from her cigarette.

Dahyun was getting used to the smell by then.

"I'm a florist." She responded with a hum, gently touching the petals to her aconite.

"Woah, really?" Dahyun turned to see Sana staring up at her, a small smirk on her pouty lips. "A fitting career for a church girl."

Dahyun cringed, small sweat forming on her neck as she turned back to her plants, "I don't see how they're related. And there's nothing wrong with being religious."

"'Course there's nothing wrong with it, I do have a knack for turning girls religious on Sunday's."

Dahyuns face must have been cherry red as her mind raced, imagining what kinda worshipping was done in Sana sheets.

She could hear her snickering behind her so she kept her head ducked, willing her blush to go away before she was forced to face her again. She wanted to sprint back into her apartment but she figured Sana would enjoy that way too much so she stayed put, humming.

"Your cute," Sana continued, "bet all the church boys love you."

Had Dahyun not already been blushing, Sana's words would have gotten her.

 _Cute_? _Me_?

Dahyun paused, this could be her chance to make things clear, let her know that she didn't care for boys.

Clearing her throat, Dahyun turned to look at her straight in the eye, "Too bad for them, it's not boys that I like."

Dahyun left Sana choking out on the balcony as she rushed into her apartment and straight into her room to hide under her covers forever.

 

x

 

Dahyuns little crush on Sana led to be useful as she successfully avoided her at all costs. Sana's schedule was memorized just a short few weeks into living in the complex. Dahyun may have ran a little late to work on some occasions but she never ran into her on the way out.

She wasn't sure where her confidence from that moment went but her knees couldn't help but shake at the sound of Sana's door rattling open before Dahyun jumped through hers and slammed the door behind her.

It was a bit childish, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She was open to only a small select amount of people and Sana may have been her neighbor whom she's seen in a bra but they were still practically strangers.

But she hated the thought that Sana assumed she was straight.

A week after their encounter out in the balcony Dahyun came home to find Sana leaning on her door.

She caught her eye before Dahyun could turn away and run, her wicked grin sending a shiver down her spine.

"H-hello." Dahyun greeted, forcing a tight smile for her.

"Hello Dahyun." Sana practically purred.

Dahyun gulped as she unlocked her door, "Um, did you need something?"

"Oh, I just wanted to chat with my favorite church lesbian." Sana's eyes twinkled as she smirked at a shell shocked Dahyun. "What, did you think your little game of avoidance would make me forget our little chat on the balcony?"

"I was kinda hoping..."

Sana tsk'd as Dahyun led her inside the apartment with heavy feet.

"You know you really shocked me that day out on the balcony but y'know it's not that big of deal right? Everyone's a little gay, right? Man I bet my church girl comments really bothered you." Sana giggled, adorably and evilly, if that were possible.

Dahyun watched as Sana plopped down on her tiny sofa, stretching her arms across the back and leaving Dahyun to take a seat on the tiny seat adjacent. Sana's eyes flashed with disappointment before a small smirk fell on her lips.

"Um, do you want some water or cookies..."

Sana shook her head, "Nah I'm good, just wanted to hang out."

Hanging out meant Dahyun awkwardly putting on some baking show— she figured Sana liked those type of shows. They watched about five episodes before Dahyun felt her eyelids grow heavy and begin to flutter, threatening to shut.

"Hey, I should head out." She hears Sana whisper. She's right above Dahyun, leaning over with her hair falling across one shoulder as she looks down to gently shake Dahyuns shoulder, she must have fallen asleep. It's dark now since the sun set and the only light comes from Dahyuns small tv screen. Somehow it seems to brighten Sana's eyes and Dahyun is trapped in her gaze, sleep now long forgotten.

Dahyun wants to cup her cheek and kiss her.

Instead she whispers, "I'll walk you out."

 

x

 

Jihyo invites them to lunch with her fiancé, a chic looking girl named Jeongyeon they'd met the night of their engagement party.

She turns out to be a big dork and Dahyun finds her humor funny if not a bit cringy.

It's just the four of them so naturally, Sana and Dahyun end up sitting next to each other and occasionally their elbows will butt (a little painfully sometimes).

Dahyun finds it easier to talk to Sana now that they're not alone in her tiny living room. Jihyo and Jeongyeon also help for the most part, as both of them seem to be big talkers and never let the conversation dull.

It's a pleasant lunch and Dahyuns a bit disappointed when the waiter comes with the check.

"Oh, have you guys tried that homemade ice cream from that place down the street?" Jihyos eyes light up as she speaks, "Jeongyeon took me a week ago and it was some of the best ice cream I've ever had."

Dahyun shakes her head, excitement taking over as she begins to think about her favorite food.

"If you guys have the time, we should totally go." Jeongyeon suggests.

Dahyun looks over to Sana, praying that she says yes.

"Sure, why not." Sana shrugs and Dahyun has to contain herself from fist bumping the air.

 

x

 

Sana and Dahyun head back home after some of the best ice cream Dahyuns had in her entire life. Jihyo and Jeongyeon having bid them goodbye after. Probably off to do something couple-y or what not.

"Do you want to come in and watch Cake Wars?" Sana suggests as she approaches her door.

It seemed Dahyun had been correct in assuming Sana's tv enjoyment.

"Oh, um, sure." Dahyuns nervs return as she follows her into the apartment.

It's her first time inside and she's surprised as she looks around the surprisingly organized place— despite almost every inch being covered. There's a wall shelf filled with records and books, and each wall is decorated with some kinda poster or painting and Sana's sofas are large and take up a lot of space. There's a lot of small things decorating the room but it all seems like it belongs. Giving the room an allusion of neatness.

Sana's tv is large in comparison to Dahyuns and she seems to have every kinda game console imaginable.

"Make yourself at home, I'm gonna slip into something more comfortable." Sana says, as she walks towards the small hallway leading to her bedroom.

Dahyun is left to chose a place to sit.

Sana's sofas are connected and large, giving Dahyun no option of choosing a seat with solitude.  With no other choice but to sit somewhere, she chooses the far left side of the sofa. The spot will give her a comfortable spot to watch tv but more importantly give Sana enough room to sit any where else. She just hopes it's not Sana's favorite spot.

Sana returns in a large sweater and boy shorts. She's still wearing the knee socks she'd worn out to lunch, however; and Dahyuns throat is dry suddenly.

"Popcorn? I need something salty after the sweetness from the ice cream." Sana says as she turns the tv on.

Dahyun nods, trying not to stare at Sana's ass as she bends over to get the remote near the tv. She quickly diverts her eyes as Sana looks back at her, a knowing smirk on her lips, "S-sure." Dahyun replies.

Sana hums in response as she sashays to the kitchenette and Dahyun begins to go over ten different excuses to leave.

Sana returns shortly after, a bowl of hot popcorn in her hands and a wide smile.

Dahyun is taken aback by the smile as Sana bounces over to her, dropping to sit right beside her. When they'd met, Sana was cool and mysterious, a little terrifying. But now with her jet black hair coming out of a messy braid and comfortable clothes and big smile, Dahyuns thinking she's beginning to really know her mysterious neighbor.

"Bon appetite!" Sana nudges the bowl towards her and Dahyun gladly takes a small handful.

Dahyuns nervs are gone as they argue over who should win each battle. Sana's extremely talkative as she critiques all the cakes and throws popcorn towards the screen when the person she doesn't like wins. Dahyun watches with amusement as Sana's lips turn to pout— Dahyuns favorite Sana look so far, it's extremely adorable.

"That cake was a mess!" She whines, "I could have made a better looking cake."

"I bet you'd make a beautiful cake." Before she can stop herself, she's patting Sana's back comfortingly.

"Think so?" Sana tilts her head with a soft smile.

Dahyun nods, throat dry again but she'll blame the popcorn.

"Ah, you're so sweet."

Dahyun gasps as Sana wraps her arms around her and squeezes her tight. Dahyuns had many hugs in her life but none so warm its overwhelming. She's stunned to the point she can't seem to move her arms to hug back. And she's not just affected physically, she's also suddenly attacked with Sana's scent. The faint smell of smoke in Sana's hair from the cigarette she had with Jeongyeon earlier is mixed with the strawberry scent of her shampoo and its intoxicatingly delicious.

Before she can do anything Sana is pulling back. And Dahyun realizes that she'll no longer be close to that intoxicating scent.

She wraps her arms quickly around her and holds her closer. Her heart is beating a mile a minute and she can tell Sana is shocked by the way she freezes against her body.

"I-I'm glad I met you." Dahyun confesses suddenly, brave, probably from Sana's fumes.

Sana hugs her back, "Me too." Its soft and Dahyun could only faintly hear it over the tv still playing but it makes her heart skip.

Dahyuns small crush just leveled up.

 

 


	2. Falling Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was originally a one shot but I decided to expand and make it a three shot.
> 
> For Soph.

__

Dahyun hates the smell of smoke.

But Dahyun likes the smell of Sana.

She's so used to the smell by now she's saddened by the absence whenever she's apart from her beautiful neighbor for too long. It's such a surprisingly comforting smell she finds any excuse to hang out with the older girl any chance she can.

Sana doesn't seem to mind her presence much either, inviting her over for dinner whenever she's made too much food (which coincidentally happens often, much to Dahyuns pleasure) and dropping off all the left over baked goods from her bakery. The two chat in the balcony on their free nights and it's almost pathetic how Dahyun waits with her screen door open, waiting to hear the sound of Sana's keys at the door, like she's some dog waiting for its owner.

Their relationship has moved past the awkward neighbors phase and now idled in the odd place between friendship and developing feelings. At least in Dahyuns case.

She'd tried her best to squash her hopes of her crush being reciprocated. Deciding it best to just ignore it all together and simply befriend Sana normally without thinking about how soft Sana's lips must feel.

She was not very good at ignoring things.

To make matters worse, Jihyo had picked up on her little crush and used every chance she got to tease Dahyun in front of Sana.

"You two would be a cute match, why don't you just ask her out?"

Dahyun scoffed, "You make it sound so easy!"

"It is!" Jihyo laughs, "You just have to say 'Hey you're beautiful, let's date?'"

"Or alternatively, '10/10 say they'd smash and I'm one?'" Jeongyeon pipes in from the kitchen door frame.

Jihyo throws a pillow towards her as Dahyun blushes beet red as Jeongyeons words paint a picture in her head.

"Okay if you're too shy to ask her out, why don't we double date?" Jihyo suggests.

It's not so bad of an idea that Dahyun finds herself agreeing.

However; Dahyun fears that Sana will mistake the date as another get together between friends. It keeps her up at night and she almost texts Jihyo fifty different times to cancel. The only thing stopping her is the knowledge that Jihyo would refuse and a small tiny hope that Sana will understand that it's a real date.

The next morning she wakes to a text from Jihyo informing her of the details for the double date.

x

Despite living literally right next to each other, the four girls arrive at the theater at different times.

Sana is surprisingly already out front when Dahyun arrives, standing coolly against a wall in her leather jacket, smoking another cigarette.

Dahyun wonders where all her morals went as she thinks about how incredibly attractive she looks.

"Hey, Jihyo and Jeongyeon here yet?" Dahyun manages out as she approaches her, doing her best to subtly wipe her sweating palms on her jeans.

Sana shakes her head and puts of her cigarette, "Jihyo texted and said they'd be a couple minutes late. Glad you arrived, I was getting bored."

Dahyuns gulps and nods numbly, "So... how was your day?"

Sana smiles slyly, "Pretty normal, how was church?"

Dahyuns face falls into a glare, "For the last time I don't go to church everyday. Just Sunday mornings."

Sana chuckles, "I know, you're just too cute whenever I bring it up."

Dahyuns back to blushing and shifting on her feet as she looses her ability of speech again.

Sana initiates another conversation, this time about the movie they've agreed to see. Over the past few weeks of hanging out Dahyun finds it easier to hold an actual conversation, though, she is not without her awkward moments. She figures it will be much longer for her to adjust to Sana's playful teasing and nonchalant compliments that leave her a red blushing mess.

Sana's phone begins to ring, "It's Jihyo." Sana states before answering, "Hey Park, where are you crazy lovebirds?"

Dahyun watches silently, she can vaguely hear Jihyos voice speaking on the other end.

"Are you shitting me?" Sana laughs, "Nah, don't sweat it. Dahyun and I will hang out. But you owe us another girls night out."

Dahyuns got the gist of the conversation now and her blood runs cold as she process the sudden turn of events.

For some reason Jihyo and Jeongyeon won't be able to make it. Sana stated that they'd still hang out together. And most importantly, she was unaware of that it was originally a double date.

"So Jeongyeon got some kinda flu and they won't be coming." Sana says as she hangs up, "It'll just be us to for the night."

"Oh." Dahyun barely manages out as Sana wraps an arm around Dahyuns shoulders.

"C'mom the movies about to start."

x

Dahyuns a small bundle of nerves as she sits next to Sana in the dark theater, a bucket of popcorn in her lap and trying not to brush her elbows into Sana.

Sana had suggested they share, offering to pay for all the snacks and making Dahyuns hopes soar.

She sits comfortably right next to her, probably having no clue that Dahyuns one touch away from self combustion.

Dahyun is envious.

x

The movie is over without Dahyun really having paid it any attention. She was more immersed with the sound of Sana's laughter and trying to avoid the awkwardness of bumping hands when grabbing popcorn.

"Did you drive here?" Sana asks as they exit the theater.

Dahyun shakes her head, "I don't have a car."

"You don't?" Sana looks over in shock, "So you take the bus."

Dahyun fidgets uncomfortably, "Yeah, it's not so bad and it's more convenient then trying to find parking."

"If you say so, but hey, I'm not judging. Just wish I woulda known, I could have picked you up from work." Sana pouts.

Dahyun scratches the back of neck, face red yet again. "Oh that's a lovely offer but really, it's no big deal."

"Well, it's a good thing I asked, c'mon my car is that way." Sana didn't give Dahyun time to answer as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her car, "And don't refuse, we live in the same complex, it'd be silly to make you take the bus."

Dahyun shuts her mouth before she could argue, she did have a point.

x

Despite all of Dahyuns anxieties, she's saddened as they approach their floor. Every moment spent with Sana is one she never wants to end. And she's lost hope for any kind of sign that their relationship moving forward as she's certain Sana doesn't see them as more than just friends.

But Dahyun is not selfish. If she cannot have Sana as a lover, then she'd take her as friend.

Sana's become too important to her in just the short time they'd known each other that Dahyun realizes confessing could ruin their perfect friendship.

So as they walk towards their own doors, Dahyun bites her cheek and says goodnight.

x

Dahyun gets the feeling Jeongyeon wasn't sick when she retells the night to Jihyo the next time they meet up for coffee. She'd expected to get lightly chastised for not taking the opportunity to confess but she had at least expected Jihyo to be just a bit remorseful for not being able to make it. Instead she shakes her head in judgment, with pursed red lips and a hard stare.

"You had her to yourself and didn't confess? And we gave you the perfect opportunity." She tsks, taking a sip from her mug.

"What do you mean "gave you the perfect opportun-," It clicks, " Wait, did you not show up on purpose?"

Jihyo waves a hand, "It was Jeongyeons idea, anyways, you two were alone for hours! You had the perfect chance to confess. You two could be girlfriends right now, we could not be having this conversation."

"You're a little too confident, there is no way of knowing if that could be true. I could have been rejected, _friendzoned_ , she probably doesn't see me in any romantic way. I'm just the church girl next door to her." Dahyun pouts in self pity, resting her chin into her palm as she stirs her coffee. 

"Stop with the puppy eye's, you're too good at that." Jihyo blocks her eye's with her hands as Dahyun looks up at her with said puppy eye's. "Look I'm sorry, I guess we should've been there to help out, but from what Jeongyeon tells me, Sana really enjoyed it."

Dahyuns head snaps up at that, "Wait, really?"

Jihyo nods, "The two of them have been getting close, I asked Jeongyeon to ask how the night went. And from what Jeongyeon told me, Sana could not shut up about how cute you are."

Dahyuns spirit perks up at her words and she spends the rest of the day riding on the high.

x

Dahyun's next encounter happens days after their non-date date.

She's outside watering her plants as usual when she hears Sana's screen door screech open roughly. Sana stomps out, a scowl on her face and her pack of cigarettes on hand.

She doesn't lounge on her chair like usual, instead opting to lean on the railing of the balcony, glaring out into the world.

Dahyun is taken aback by the sight, never having seen Sana so angry. She guiltily couldn't help but find it a bit hot but she suppressed it, much more concerned by what could possibly be wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Dahyun asks cautiously, setting down her watering gallon.

Sana barely spares her a glance before she's back to glaring down below, her leg bounces, a sign of her agitation. "Just peachy." She says around her cigarette.

"You seem a bit..." Dahyun searches for a good word.

"Pissed off?"

Dahyun meekly smiles and nods.

Sana huffs, "Yeah, I am. Always am after speaking with my parents."

Dahyun thinks about her own calls with her parents and can't imagine a time where she's ever been so emotionally upset after.

"Oh... do you want to talk about it?" Dahyun offers, she's been told she's a rather good listener.

"No." Sana squashes her cigarette on the railing before turning to Dahyun, thankfully with a much more calm expression, "But you can distract me."

x

Dahyun finds herself strolling down the night time market just near their apartments half an hour later. Sana seems in better spirits as she points out her favorite vendors and buys Dahyun her favorite snacks. The original plan was to distract Sana but Dahyun ends up the one needing the distraction. Her mind is over thinking about how much it could resemble a date.

"Thanks for coming out with me." Sana softly says much later, the sun has fully set and the moon illuminates the world. They're heading back towards the apartment now, strolling lazily. "My parents can be really frustrating sometimes."

"Do you see them often?" Dahyun asks curiously, knowing from their few conversations on the subject that they live back in Japan.

Sana shakes her head and heaves heavily, "And for a reason. They kicked me out when I was seventeen after they found me kissing my first girlfriend. I moved with a friend here to Seoul when I was nineteen and I've just recently gotten back in contact with them. They've apologized but... nothing can quite mend what they broke." Sana stares up to they sky, "They'll never really accept who I really am."

Dahyun stands beside her silent, thinking about her own family and how they reacted to her coming out. Most would expect a bad outcome from such a religious family, but for Dahyun, her parents had always been open and loving to all people, making sure to teach Dahyun the same values. She'd been accepted with hugs and plenty kisses. It broke her heart to hear Sana had not been lucky to receive the same treatment.

"In time, I'm sure they'll realize that loving you means loving all of you. And I can't imagine anyone not loving you." Dahyun confesses, hoping her words comfort Sana.

Sana stares at her with wide eyes, sparkling (Dahyuns unsure if it's from tears or the lights they stand under), "Yeah... I guess you're right." Sana finally responds.

And much to Dahyuns surprise, Sana steps forward and wraps her in a tight hug.

Dahyuns hopes of ignoring all her feelings have flown out the window.

She's falling hard.

x

Dahyun has quite a few friends but only one who she can consider like a sister.

Unfortunately they live in different countries.

Having met on the many church retreats Dahyun has took to the country of Taiwan, Chou Tzuyu had quickly become her best friend. Despite the language barrier, Tzuyu had found Dahyun rather hilarious when the then fifteen year old had jumped onto a table and began dancing to whatever song had been playing at the moment. From then on the two had began learning the others language and now the two communicated easily over the phone and Skype.

It's been a long time since Dahyun had gone on a retreat to Taiwan so Tzuyu was now the one to come visit her.

The entire day Tzuyu was set to arrive, Dahyun spent flying across the apartment cleaning and making sure everything was just perfect for when Tzuyu arrived. Tzuyu would be arriving quite late so Dahyun set to also cooking Tzuyus favorite Korean dish for them to eat when she arrived.

It had been a year since she'd last seen Tzuyu and she was excited to catch up in person, their phone calls while quite long, where never enough for Dahyun.

Dahyun runs into Sana coming home on the way out, "Woah you look excited about something." Sana grins at her.

Dahyun beams back, "I'm going to pick up someone very important, I'm actually running a little late so..."

"Oh," Sana's face fall a bit, "Well I shouldn't keep you. Go on."

Dahyun gives her a small wave before she flies towards the stairs and out the apartment.

x

"CHEWY!" Dahyun yells as she spots the tall Taiwanese goddess.

Tzuyu ducks her head in embarrassment as she approaches, dragging her large suitcase behind her.

Dahyun tackles her with a hug as soon as she's near and despite her embarrassment, Tzuyu squeezes her just as tightly.

Tzuyus a lot better at Korean then Dahyun is at Mandarin so they speak in Korean, talking as if they hadn't spoken almost every night since they last saw one another.

"So will I be able to see your hot neighbor?" Tzuyu smirks, of course knowing all the details about Dahyuns major crush.

In response Dahyun blushes and shrugs, "I'm sure you'll see her in the two weeks you'll be staying."

"Can't wait." Tzuyu replies, a hint of mischief in her voice.

Dahyun gulps and hopes Sana suddenly goes out of town.

x

Tzuyu and Sana don't meet for another two days when Dahyun is out watering her plants and Sana steps out for her daily cigarette.

"You know those things will kill you." Dahyun comments lightheartedly.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Sana grins widely, putting said death stick in her mouth.

Dahyun smiles, shaking her head, she's used to Sana's odd humor.

"Hey Dahyun, where do you keep your lotion, I forgot mine." Tzuyu asks, leaning out the door frame, Dahyuns cotton blue towel the only thing covering her long lean body, her hair dripping wet in a hair clip.

Dahyun could have sworn she'd seen Tzuyu applying her own lotion just yesterday but she doesn't know why Tzuyu would lie about it. Unless...

"Oh, is this your neighbor?" Tzuyu asks, eyes studying Sana. Sana seems to be doing the same, her eyes hardening as she scans Tzuyus glistening body, her eyes then turn over towards Dahyuns head, where she's sure to notice the still wet strands.

"Yeah, um, Sana this is Tzuyu, Tzuyu this is Sana." Dahyun introduces rapidly, hoping to get Tzuyu back inside as quick as possible, "And my lotion is below the sink."

"It was nice meeting you Sana." Tzuyu smiles, bows, and turns back into the apartment.

When Dahyun looks back to Sana, she's greeted with an icy glare before Sana squashes her cigarette, "Yeah I'm gonna need something stronger." Is all Sana says before she storms into her apartment, slamming the door closed behind her.

Dahyun is unsure what, but she's pretty sure Sana is mad at her.

x

Jihyo invites Dahyun and Tzuyu over for dinner a night later. Dahyun has yet to run into Sana since and she's hoping her fear is all for nothing and she'd simply just caught Sana at a bad time. Luckily Jihyo had also invited Sana over, perhaps Dahyun would finally get an answer.

When Tzuyu and Dahyun enter the Yoo-Park apartment, Sana spares them a quick glance before her eyes bore a hole into the television playing some variety show.

Jihyo shuffles them towards the love seat, Dahyun nervously tries to catch Sana's eye as they shuffle past her but to no luck.

Jihyo leaves them to go help Jeongyeon in the kitchen and the three girls are left in an awkward silence. Nothing but the sound of show hosts laughing and the latest hit idol group trying to attract the public attention. Dahyun switches her attention from the T.V to Sana as they wait. It's obvious to her that Sana is giving little attention to the actual program as one of the hosts cracks a joke but her eye's remain glaring toward the screen. Beside her, Tzuyu shifts closer so that her chin rests on Dahyuns shoulder.

" _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_?" Dahyun whispers over to her in Mandarin as she notices Sana sit up straighter.

Tzuyu smirks, " _Nothing_."

Tzuyu is never one to initiate physical contact between them so Dahyun always accepts anything she can get. She lets Tzuyu stay on her shoulder, cautiously peeking over towards Sana who was now crossing her arms and scowling at a gum commercial. 

Dahyun wasn't dumb.

She knew Sana was ticked off and it had something to do with Dahyun and Tzuyu— but she couldn't possibly think of any sane reason why that would be. 

Thankfully, Jihyo comes back, her eye's quickly scanning the awkward trio before meeting Dahyuns eyes. Dahyun shrugs at her questioning eyes as she approaches. 

"Dinner is ready." She announces, gesturing for them to follow her towards the small table in the kitchen where Jeongyeon is setting down plates of food. 

"Jeongyeon's a really good cook." Dahyun tells Tzuyu as they sit down, "You'll love it." 

"Dahyun you've only had like five of my dishes." Jeongyeon laughs, "But I do got to agree, I am one nasty chef." She winks. 

"Don't do that." Jihyo rolls her eyes. 

"I'm sure Dahyuns right." Tzuyu replies with a polite smile.

"So you're from Taiwan? How exactly did you and Dayhun meet?" Jihyo asks as they sit down. 

"My church used to do these summer retreats to Taiwan. Tzuyu happened to be apart of the same church we visited. The rest is history." 

"And the language barrier?" Jeongyeon asks. 

"It was hard at first but nothing studying couldn't fix." 

"My Korean isn't perfect but we never go a day without talking so it's perfect practice." Tzuyu grins over towards Dahyun. 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, your Korean is WAY better then my Mandarin." Dahyun pokes her side. 

Sana scoffs quietly under her breath, only Dahyun is able to hear sitting beside her. She looks over at her curiously but Sana stares down at her plate, shuffling the food around. 

"Are.. you okay?" Dahyun bravely decides to ask her as Jeongyeon and Jihyo ask Tzuyu questions about Taiwan. 

"Just peachy." Sana responds. 

Other then Sana's questionably down mood, the rest of dinner seems to pass by really well. Jeongyeon and Jihyo take well to Tzuyu, completely taking control of all the conversations as the four of them ignore the dark cloud over Sana's side of the table. They eventually make their way back to the living room where Dahyun ends up in the middle of Sana and Tzuyu. Jeongyeon manages to teasingly get Sana to participate in the conversation, though she avoids addressing Dahyun directly. 

Later in the night, Sana excuses herself for a smoke and after a few minutes of deliberation, Dahyun follows her out into the patio. 

"Hey." Dahyun weakly greets, suddenly realizing what she's doing. 

Sana spares her a quick glance before she turns back to blowing out smoke into the night air. 

Dahyun steels herself with a shaky breath before she approaches to lean beside her. "So... I get the feeling you're mad at me..." 

Sana huffs, putting out her cigarette, "Mad is putting it lightly." 

"Why?" Dahyun tries to recall anything she could've done the past couple days to make Sana mad at her but the only thing to come to mind was the brief encounter with Tzuyu on the patio. But she couldn't fathom why that would upset her so much. 

"One hint: she's tall, drop dead gorgeous, Taiwanese, totally all over you." Sana glares over at her.

"Tzuyu? What about her?" Dahyun racks her brain for some type of hint as to what Sana is getting at but to no avail. 

Dahyun gasps as Sana suddenly springs forward, trapping Dahyun between her arms so that she's pressed against the railing. 

"You know these past couple of weeks I thought we were getting really close. I mean did our two dates mean nothing to you?" 

"W-wait? D-dates?" 

"What did you think the movies and our late night hang out the other night were? Did they really not mean anything to you?" 

"I-" Dahyuns head is spinning with all the new information, she's too stunned to respond. 

"I didn't peg you for the player type, I thought you were different from that. But no. I guess I was wrong. And then you have the nerve to just shove it all in my face." 

The final puzzle piece finally clicks.

"Wait, Sana... are you jealous? Of Tzuyu?" 

Sana's eyes widen as she blushes, "Jealous? Me? Of course not. I'm-" 

"She's just a friend. There's nothing going on between the both of us. I swear. It's you that I like anyways." Despite the heavy tension in the air, Dahyun can't help but smile shyly towards her, "I've had a huge crush on you for a while." 

"Really? Nothing going on?" Sana eyes her suspiciously. 

Dahyun nods, "We're just best friends is all." 

"Oh..." Sana blushes, "Well now I feel dumb." 

"It was kinda dumb of you. I thought my crush was pretty obvious." Dahyun chuckles nervously. 

"I mean- I did sort of hope something was happening between us but... I've never really dated a girl like you. Most of the girls I've dated have been straightforward and easy to read. You, however; were a much tougher read." 

"Wait. So all this time... we've been dating?" 

"Duh silly! I even convinced Jeongyeon and Jihyo to bail out of our double date. I wanted it to be just us two." 

"Y-you were behind that?" 

Sana nods smugly. "You were too adorable, looking all panicked." 

"So... where does that leave us now?" Dahyun peaks up from under her lashes shyly, her cheeks warm from blushing. 

"Well if you could forgive me for being a total ass earlier, I'd like to take you out on a official date sometime. Since you've been clueless to our other ones." Sana grins cheekily.

"I-I'd love to go out on a date with you." Dahyun smiles. 

X

"Okay you've been grinning like a creepy circus clown ever since you and Sana came back from the patio." Tzuyu corners Dahyun before she could escape to the bathroom. "Spill."

The emotions Dahyun had been bottling in all night finally spill out as she retells her conversation with Sana, smiling like a fool and squealing like a school girl. Tzuyu listens with an amused smile.

"I'm happy everything is working out. I was hoping my efforts would spark something into action." 

"Wait, a minute, you WERE being purposefully affectionate to rial her up. I knew you were up to something."  Dahyun smacks her with a pillow. 

Tzuyu laughs, blocking Dahyuns pillow throws with her own pillow, "You would've gotten nowhere if I hadn't stepped in. It was obvious to me the first time I met her that she was into you. You were just too blind to see it yourself. You needed my help." 

"Thanks I guess." Dahyun rolls her eyes. "I can't believe she thought I'd date you." 

Tzuyu laughs, "Well it's not like you didn't have a massive crush on me before."

"Shut up!" Dahyun blushes, "That was before I realized you're a total jerk." 

"Yeah but this total jerk got you a date with your crush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, please feel free to point any out so I can fix. :)


End file.
